This invention relates generally to a system and method for removing toxic compounds from combustion gases and, more particularly, to a system and method for continuously removing mercury from a supply of combustion gas.
During a typical combustion process within a furnace or boiler, for example, a combustion gas is produced. The combustion gas contains combustion products including, without limitation, carbon monoxide, water, hydrogen, nitrogen and mercury as a direct result of combusting solid and/or liquid fuels. Before the combustion gas can be exhausted into the atmosphere, any hazardous or toxic combustion products, such as mercury, must be sufficiently removed according to governmental and/or environmental standards and procedures.
Conventional methods of removing mercury from combustion gases include injecting activated carbon into the combustion gas as the combustion gas is directed through duct work. With such conventional methods, it is difficult to obtain uniform distribution of the particulate matter within the duct work. As a result of poor mixing and/or carbon fallout, mercury is not efficiently removed from the combustion gas. In an attempt to solve such problems, an injection rate of activated carbon is increased, which further exacerbates the problems associated with the conventional methods.